


January 2002

by helsinkibaby



Series: The Pieces of my Life [15]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg watches the Inaugural Ball coverage on tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 2002

Paula Francis talks about a speech that redefined foreign policy, but the screen shows the three Bartlet daughters entering the Inaugural Ball, and Greg can't keep his eyes off the middle one.

He sees her in a different light though; not tonight's exotic creature, but the girl who captured his heart without him realising, without even trying.

Not the President's daughter, but his Ellie.

The girl he fell for at Stanford, who kissed him breathless on the crookedest street in the world.

The girl he still dreams about.

She looks good, and he makes a note to tell her so.


End file.
